


In Mélusine

by Aansero



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette, The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aansero/pseuds/Aansero
Summary: Half septad later, Csevet turned up on my doorstep. I took in his bloodied face, the shaky way he stood, the Mirador courier uniform. 'Fuck me sideways 'til I cry,' I said, and stood aside to let him in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabbles! Any concrit is welcome; thank you for reading :)

_Mildmay_

Csevet'd always been smart, quick, ambitious. Bright-eyed even lying on the floor, panting after a beating. He'd disappeared couple of indictions before his second septad – gone, just like that. Keeper had been spitting mad – he'd been one of her best. I'd figured he got to be alive, along of no one dead being that good at hiding, but that was me.

Half septad later, he turned up on my doorstep. I took in his bloodied face, the shaky way he stood, the Mirador courier uniform. 'Fuck me sideways 'til I cry,' I said, and stood aside to let him in.

 

 

_Csevet_

'Thank you,' I said, then, at his expression, dropped the flash accent. I must've been worse than I'd thought to speak like that – or spent too much time listening very carefully to what my betters were saying than was good for me. 'Thanks,' I said, as we headed upstairs.

The next decad the Winter Fever had my body, but something – someone – worse haunted my mind. I wasn't sure why I'd come here. Mildmay shouldn't have let me in, let alone stay this long.

Every night, delirious, I remember babbling about foxes. When my fever broke neither of us mentioned it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Csevet _

The scar was new, his hair longer. And he moved with deadly precision, now, too – his feet always falling exactly where he wanted them to, his hands always finding the right grip on things first time. Given what I knew, I ought to have been afraid.

He ate with me, despite being shy about it, and he said he was happy for me. Before I went he filled me in on everyone I'd left behind – who was doing what, who was still with Keeper, who was dead. Listening to his voice more than his words, I realised I'd missed him.

 

 

 

_ Mildmay _

I don't know how he did it – cleaned up, scrubbed away his Lower City vowels, and Kethe, learned to write fancy too, like a scribe's apprentice or some shit. But I was glad for him. He's got that kind of face, with the cheekbones, pale eyes, sheets of pale hair – the kind people get jealous as sin about but don't do no one any good, least not in the long run. Back with Keeper we'd all thought we'd known where he was ending.

Heading out, he gave me some real good gossip as thanks. I wondered if he'd be back.


End file.
